Distracted
by crazymofo332
Summary: *No summary, sorry* Theonor fluff. [Story cover edited by crazymofo332 using GIMP 2.8 and Pixlr] Happy Valentine's Day! :3


_**Eleanor**_

**If there were to be an award **for tripping nonstop for a whole day, she would definitely win. Her prickly, one centimeter high wedges brought sore feet––paws to be exact. Ever so often, when no one paid attention of course, her nails would grate the sides of the straps that secured her to her shoes (or, as Brittany corrects her, _heels_). The mammal would gladly accept loosening the straps, but sadly, there were no adjustments. Not only did her wedges puncture her feet, but the height of the unusual heels was something Eleanor wasn't used to.

Unlike her fashionista sister, Brittany, the ability she lacked was walking normally with these types of shoes. Eleanor couldn't _exactly _admit that they were highlighted her favorite color, either, because a regular green wasn't the same as a spring green. Although her dislikes were unbearable, she wasn't going to give them up just yet. Her manager wouldn't appreciate her not cooperating with his decision on her tallness. (This wasn't even tallness at all considering she was below seven inches, unlike her other sister, Jeanette.)

Nevertheless, she didn't argue about them; at least, not out loud.

"_We are __so__ going to destroy those chipmunks," a voice snapped to her right. Brittany started the next move to the dance routine for the singing contest tomorrow, where the Chipettes were to perform a cover of _Single Ladies_. Eleanor flicked her mind back to when they actually _met _the world famous rock stars, The Chipmunks. She was still baffled about the experience, debating in her head if it was a dream or not. _

_Their recognizable faces were difficult to forget, Alvin and Simon's being the first to pop up. Eleanor didn't really admire Alvin and Simon as much as her two sisters, but she still loved the sight of them. The staring didn't last long on the two oldest brothers, of course, because she then turned to the youngest of the band. Theodore Seville, the adorable and innocent (and attractive!) one of the band, somehow snatched her focus away. _

_For some reason, she couldn't force her eyes to drift away from his gaze. Sure, Eleanor has seen many pictures of him, and even watched a few videos of their concerts, but in person, right there just a foot away, it was __breathtaking__. The way his emerald eyes had this joyful sense in them plus the adorable features of his face to make even the saddest person smile just…just made Eleanor want to hug him straight away._

_Sadly, she didn't get a chance. _

"_I don't want to destroy them," Jeanette replied honestly. _

"_Me neither, I just want to hang out with them." Eleanor thought she made this statement too quick and too honest of her feelings towards the Chipmunks. Right as she said it, their manager pushed the 'Off' button on the music player to cease the melody. _

"_Alright, alright, alright," Ian said, clapping his hands together. "Alright, look. You know if feel that way, maybe we should just withdraw from the contest."_

_Eleanor felt her heart drop. Not do the singing contest? And let the Chipmunks perform instead of them? It wasn't like she had a problem with them performing, but her heart was set to actually singing and dancing in front of the whole school. Yesterday, when her sisters were singing in the Music Room, Eleanor felt a large pang of excitement, a happiness she longed to feel again. Doing what they were doing was what she desired._

"_What?" Brittany asked, looking as scared as her._

"_And then I'll put you in a _FedEx_ package and mail you back to whatever tree you came from." Ian continued. Eleanor suddenly wanted to shout "No!" and plead Ian to let them stay here with him. Going back to their tree in Australia was the absolute __worst__ plan right now. Don't get her wrong; Eleanor loved their tree house back home, where she was able to breathe and experience nature all over again. She adored living in the forest; after all, the forest was a chipmunk's natural environment, where they would roam around free of any worries (not counting predators like hawks and owls). _

_But here, in Hollywood, the best experience was what Eleanor was dealing with now. Not having to search for your own food, not having to eat nuts or berries every single day, not having to store food for the winter; this was like living life. In L.A., there weren't any trees she and her sisters had to find, or leave if it was aging rapidly enough to break down. In L.A., she didn't have to fight other animals for food, or stay warm during the winter, or even have to make a place to sleep and eat. _

_No, she didn't want to leave._

"_Sound good?" _

"_No..!" the three sisters replied in unison. _

"_Okay, then. Take it from the top; let's go!" Ian restarted the song, and Eleanor got in her positions to where her right side was facing Brittany. They started chanting "Whoa, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..." and dancing a little, but their voices sounded a little depressed. Ian then announced,_

"_Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop." _

_They all obeyed. He pointed to Eleanor._

"_Short one, in the green dress." _

_Eleanor looked up as he addressed her. _

"_So what's your name, again?"_

_She was a little confused; shouldn't her own manager know her name? Still, she said it to remind him._

"_Yeah look, I'm losing you there. Have you always been that short?" There was a hint of irritation in Ian's voice, which caught Eleanor back a little. But she pondered about the statement. _Was _she short? All the years she's spent with her sisters, Eleanor has never noticed that she wasn't that tall. Sure, she wasn't like Jeanette, who was even taller than Brittany, but still…was she getting oblivious to it all?_

"_I-..I guess…" the blonde chipmunk answered._

"_Well, you got to work on that, okay?" he sighed for a quick second. "Alright, let me-let me try something here. Brittany, come up here, up here." He pointed to the center of the red piano where they stood on, right where a gold line was decorated at. As their oldest sister moved forward, Jeanette and Eleanor couldn't help following her. It was always a habit with them to follow Brittany to whatever she did. Ian disliked it, though._

"_No, you two stay back." He referred to Jeanette and Eleanor. They ceased their moving forward until Brittany was a few inches away. The green chipmunk gave Jeanette a quick glance of worry. She had the same look as Eleanor did: confused, sad…possibly hurt? "A little further." They went back one step._

"_Um…" Brittany trailed off; she was probably as confused as her sisters were. They couldn't blame her; being in the limelight at the same time being away from her sisters wasn't something Brittany was used to. Ian slowly held both his hand up, his thumbs connecting at the bottom, staring at Brittany._

"_Oh, yeah…now __that__ I like," he quickly added, "and it's not just because Brittany is more of a mega-ultra superstar than you guys." Eleanor was given a small hint of an insult. Inside, she sort of felt like that __was__ the reason._

"_Good, good," Ian separated his hands so they were closer to Brittany's sisters. "Okay, you know what? Let's get a little more separation. Brittany, stay there." As he said it, the human's hands were pressed on Eleanor's chest to move her backward. She didn't know what to do, and her body was beginning to turn stiff. "Let's get a little more separation…" _

_Ian pushed them back twice and Eleanor thought the force was too much. It actually started to __hurt__ a little from his pushes. _

"_Yeah," he grunted. "Let's just…give her some room…give her some room." Both Eleanor and Jeanette started mumbling some "Ows" and "Ouches". They didn't like this segment of Ian literally __shoving__ them away from Brittany. It was painful. "Give her some room, guys. Back!" The sentences were said through gritted teeth, a sign that immediately Eleanor knew as frustration. __**Did we do something wrong? **__Her mind talked to itself. With a final shove –– which was the most painful in her stomach –– she and Jeanette were finally a foot away from Brittany. _

_Jeanette sighed, her eyes concentrating on the piano with sadness. Eleanor, too, felt her eyes fill up with pain, water starting to form in the back. She didn't want to cry now, so she fought them away. The auburn chipmunk in front of them took a short glimpse at them with guilty and sorrowful eyes. She was trying her best to say "Sorry", but Eleanor knew it wasn't her fault. She just sort of wished that Ian wasn't so forceful._

_But even then, it was either this or the tree house._

"_Okay. Alright" –– Ian clapped his hands like nothing happened –– "watch me now." He began doing some ridiculous dance moves a human should never do. Eleanor looked at Jeanette, and vice versa, both with pouting looks. "One, two, three!" With the music on, Eleanor lifted her hands and mimicked her manager as best as she can, a frown settling on her lips. She hated dancing and singing like this._

"_Whoa, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh…" A few gazes were caught throughout rehearsal between the sisters, but that was the only sign of communication._

_Eleanor wished she did this in a happier state._

For a moment, one of the Chipettes hadn't notice the time she spent with the flashback. Her eyes were locked on her white, human-sized locker, now just realizing her place. She blinked before widening her eyes, head turning left to right. Every single student in the hallway cleared out, leaving Eleanor alone in the gigantic hallway. Her sisters headed to their separate classes, as she recalled, but promised to catch up during the sing-off.

Eleanor's nails picked at the sides of the straps of her wedges. "Not again," she mutters. After a few scratches on both straps, Eleanor began heading to the Music Room. She had volunteered to support the new segment called _Toys for Tots _West Eastman High had established. In her head, Eleanor knew she absolutely _loved _helping those in need, plus, wrapping presents were a joy. Another advantage was that Theodore Seville was in the volunteering too. It was exhilarating to even _see _the drummer of the Chipmunks be in the same _class _–– er, volunteer work –– as her. Eleanor felt lucky.

Being in the same room as a famous super star was something she could get used to––especially when that super star is her favorite out of the Chipmunks.

Even _looking _at him made Eleanor energized with a warm feeling. If only she could have a good excuse to talk to him. It wasn't like she was as coy as Jeanette, but she didn't exactly have the same guts as Brittany. She knew Theodore would probably be aware of her 'fangirl' personality around him, and Eleanor wanted that to be the last thing to ever experience. Eleanor liked Theodore, of course, and she wasn't giddy about the idea of Theodore just seeing her as another fan.

No, the blonde chipmunk wanted to be seen as more than just a fan to his green eyes. In fact, just thinking about it, Eleanor would feel uncomfortable if she were in Theodore's place if she got the chance to go up to him. Seeing a random girl he saw twice go up to him like 'Hello, I'm just a really big fan. Hey, can you sign this for me?' would be kind of eerie. Eleanor didn't want that. She would like to be seen as one of his classmates who was kind, cheerful, and pretty––okay, she was starting to get a little vain.

Maybe there was just some way––

"Whoa!" Eleanor's feet turned into jelly right in the middle of her thought. Her shoes were hard as she twisted her ankle as her body impacted on the floor. The only thing that sort of broke her fall was her elbow, which didn't turn out well. A minor pain was visible to her in her ankle rather than her elbow. She sat up, inspecting her left foot to see if she broke it or not. The pain didn't leave yet, but Eleanor could wiggle her foot, so it wasn't broken or twisted.

She breathed out; why was it so difficult to walk in these? They were just _shoes_, an inanimate object attached to her feet, and somehow, they could _hurt _her. The female didn't want to disobey Ian and forget about 'being taller', but at the same time she couldn't stand wearing these anymore. _Maybe I can just take it off, just so I can get to class? _That would be the best answer, considering that she was already LATE.

Removing the green wedges off her feet (and letting them breathe with comfortable space), Eleanor scampered through the hall as fast as she could. It was a little challenging with two chipmunk-sized heels on her left arm, but dashing on all fours was foreign to her. The short sprint was amazing. Once she entered the Music Room from someone leaving the door open, Eleanor hopped on the nearest table. Nobody seemed to become aware of her late presence, so she nonchalantly went along like nothing happened. But sadly, her paws were covered yet again by the itchy wedges.

An already wrapped gift with the shape of a rectangular prism stood in Eleanor's way. Her eyes shifted around the room to see if there were any unwrapped gifts, but she arrived here too late. Every present was either covered in children-themed wrapping paper or decorated with Christmas bows. Before she could let out a sigh, Eleanor realized there weren't any bows on the gift in front of her. Sure, it was already concealed in red, but adding one more thing couldn't hurt, right?

"Hey guys, thanks so much for helping out today," Ms. Ortega states as Eleanor searches for a ribbon. "_Toys for Tots _is a really cool organization, so everyone's going to get cool points today."

Eleanor didn't really pay attention to what she was saying. She soon found a new, red Christmas ribbon near the wrapped presents, and tossed it so it sat on top of the present. After leaping back on the table where the red gift was –– _ow_, it really hurt when she landed on her heels ––, the green eyed chipmunk pulled herself up on it. She was very cautious about the gift her wedges were on, God knows what will happen if she somehow crushes it beneath her feet. Even though her small body wasn't as powerful as a human's, Eleanor didn't take any risks.

"What's wrong with Theodore?" Eleanor's sensitive ears picks up the question Ms. Ortega had said in a hushed whisper. Her eyes, however, didn't leave the bow in her hands. Wanting to know what happened to Theodore, Eleanor quickly peeled off the paper holding off the sticky part of the ribbon and stuffed it on the wrapping paper. She used her tin paws to flatten out some tangles on the decoration before taking a small glimpse of Theodore's green hoodie.

"Hey Eleanor," her teacher spoke up, catching her attention away from the male chipmunk, "why don't you see if Theodore needs some help?" Eleanor felt her energy electrocuted her entire body, taking in the opportunity of actually _communicating _with a live super star. Her head now faced Theodore, who was lying on the seat of a small, toy motorcycle, and she actually _caught _his attention from the way his eyes looked at her. She thanked God for giving her this chance to speak with Theodore before agreeing.

"Well, okay!" she chirps, already back on the table. For a moment, Eleanor had forgotten everything; even the scratchy heels weren't enough to draw her focus away from him. Her mind had caught on the mention of her heels damaging her balance and way to walk normally. It wasn't as bad at first when her feet were forced to listen, but after Eleanor was a foot away, the heels were distracting her now. She nearly slipped again, but luckily her hands picked her up.

"Whoa." She let out some whimpers as her feet were tied together in knots. Maybe if she walked faster, it will be over? Pushing out the thought of falling right in front of Theodore's face, Eleanor stumbled a few steps before turning up her speed. Her heels began to listen to her just as she saw Theodore step down form the motorcycle, his affable grin sending tingles in her body. But if only she managed to pay attention to the container to her left.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Her teeth were nibbling on the insides of her cheeks, the rest of her body attempting to gain her balance. But with the high wedges and lack of balance from the container, her feet gave up. She skidded across the table in desperate steps of gaining balance, but Eleanor knew what was coming. Her eyes were only trained on Theodore before shutting, preparing herself for the pain of a face plant to the table. This was going to be horrifying and the most embarrassing moment of her life; Theodore, her favorite, famous singer, was going to see a pony-tailed chipmunk fall pathetically––

"Whoops."

A pair of arms lifted her up. They were secured on her waist; the perfect prevention of falling down _twice _in a day. Her eyes shot open, realizing a warm presence near her. A gasp would've escaped her mouth if she hadn't tried hard to close it in. Her favorite celebrity, the one and only, _Theodore Seville_ caught her from falling. Her mind couldn't calculate this all that quickly, making her think, _Is this a dream? _She didn't pinch herself, though, knowing that would be weird in front of him. Her body backed away a little in such astonishment.

"Oh," Eleanor says the only thing she could manage. Her heartbeat picked up, making her face heat up like an oven. What just happened? She would've never thought Theodore would catch a girl like her in the middle of her fall. But then again, he was very compassionate and selfless. Her cheeks were now bothering her as much as the heels; they were getting hot very easily.

"Um," Theodore starts as she dusted herself off, "they don't look very comfortable…" He was looking at the green heels.

"What? Oh, my shoes?" Eleanor didn't want to admit that they were horrible to wear; Ian would be fuming. She couldn't lie to Theodore, either, even if Ian's words were glued to her head not to trust the Seville brothers. "They're not…" She admits instead, touching the shoes.

"But, um, Ian says that I need to work on..being taller." Eleanor quickly adds, slightly standing on her toes for an example. Theodore was fiddling with his paws, glancing back up from her shoes to her face.

"Well…I think you look great just the way you are.."

The chipmunk's heart ceases beating for a moment. A funny, cuddly feeling touches her stomach, making her feel very bashful. Did Theodore Seville just _compliment _her? This really was reality after all, it couldn't be fake. She felt the need to faint of happiness, but held the action back.

"Y-You…do…?"

"Uh-huh," Theodore answers, hiding his paws in the pocket of his hoodie. Eleanor was only feeling an emotion of comfort and something else. She smiled, not caring anymore of her heels, not caring that her body was now a hot oven. Her heart was getting the most tingly out of all, melting and getting sugar coated nonstop. Maybe her cheeks were already signaling that in a blush, but Theodore had the same effect. He failed to have any eye contact on her, instead facing the ground, but Eleanor didn't mind.

It was cute of him to be distracted by all this. Suddenly, Eleanor realized the point of her getting contact with him.

"Erm…I-..Ms. Ortega said that..um…" Her head fumbled with words to speak casually, but failed.

"That you should help…?" He finished for her, receiving a nod afterwards.

* * *

**IT'S CRRRAAAAZZZZZZYYY MOFO!**

**HAPPY (late) VALENTINES PEASANTS!**

**I'm well and alive! Did you miss me? No...? Well f triple * you. JK. **

**Okay, so I'm no back _fully _but I wanted to make you guys a Valentines special, with the one and only...Theonor! And Yes, I am still updating chapters on _Darkness Awaits_, and I'm sorry it's taking so long...*sweat drops* Erm...I'll try getting them updated faster. BUT: Ch. 1-8 ARE updated so be sure to READ THEM.**

**Plus, this short story is a two parter so don't stop reading yet! I'll try to post the second part soon! **

**And please forgive me for the long wait. Here. *passes every reader a sack of Wonder Bread* Better? :) I guess that's it.**

**Later, peasants.**


End file.
